


Well Rested

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, mentions of jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “I love you too." His face transformed again and she looked at him in confusion. "Jake?"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Well Rested

**_"How about you trust me for once?"_ **

_ "Trust you? Trust you! How am I supposed to trust you when you cheated on me! I thought you loved me! What, is our marriage just a joke to you?!" _

_ "No Ellie I promise that isn't it I swear." Running a hand through her hair Ellie cursed.  _

_ "Then what is it? Have I been a, a bad wife?” Tears started falling down her face as she watched the man’s face transform before her. Nick stepped closer, reaching out a hand to pull her into his arms.  _

_ “Gosh Ellie no. You’re a wonderful wife and I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you too." His face transformed again and she looked at him in confusion. "Jake?" _

“Ellie.” Nick whispered, hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. When she still didn’t wake up he said her name louder, shaking her shoulder harder. 

“Nick!” Ellie woke up with a gasp, yelling out his name as she sat up straight. Running her hand over her face she turned to see her husband sitting up in bed beside her, worried expression on his face. Giving her a minute to gather her composure, he waited until she touched his arm to speak. 

“Was it  _ the  _ dream again?” Still working to catch her breath she only nodded as Nick pulled her into his side, running a hand up and down her arm in comfort. “I’m sorry El. I wish they would go away for you.” From where her hand was resting on his chest she gripped his shirt tighter, clinging to him. She let a tear escape as she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and tuck her head into his shoulder. 

Ever since seeing Jake when they had to visit the NSA on a case three weeks ago she had been having a recurring nightmare where she confronts him about cheating but halfway through his face changes to Nick's and it's him confessing to cheating before reassuring her how much he loves her but when she goes to say it back she's suddenly looking at Jake again. 

The first time it had happened she brushed it off, assuring Nick and herself it was just a bad dream. The second time she was freaked out but tried to deal with it herself. After the third night Nick talked her into talking to Jack who reassured her that it was totally normal for her to be having these nightmares, especially after seeing Jake for the first time in two years. 

Now, anytime a nightmare occurred, Nick was able to wake her up before it got too bad and would hold her until she calmed down before going into the kitchen and baking or cooking whatever she wanted. Afterward they would sit up and watch TV until either they fell asleep or it was time to get ready for work. 

Tonight, Nick held her against him, muttering soft words of comfort in between kisses against her forehead. This time though instead of eventually calming down, Ellie pushed Nick away, anger rolling off of her. 

“Ellie?” Shuffling off of the bed, Ellie stood to the side with her hands on her hips. 

“No! I’m not going to just sit here crying over him anymore! I thought I was done with that when we got divorced but no… One random meeting and here I am, crying over him again like some weak woman who can’t get over her past.” Making his way across the bed Nick kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. 

“Ellie look at me. You are not weak. You are the strongest woman I know, and don’t roll your eyes at that because you are. Look at how much you’ve accomplished, not just professionally but personally. You made the decision to divorce Jake because you deserved more. You decided to move from the NSA to NCIS and now look at you! You’re a kickass federal agent! You’re also my beautiful wife and I thank my lucky stars every day that you chose me.” Tears were now falling down her face at his words and they only got stronger when he cupped her face in his hands. "You're the best person I know Eleanor Bishop and I don't deserve you. I love you Ellie." Wiping a tear away she leaned down to kiss him. 

"I love you too Nick. And I'm sorry about this." 

"Hey hey Babe. You have nothing to apologize for trust me." Using his thumb he wiped away a tear that had escaped and pulled her down to kiss her again. "Feel like coming back to bed?" Ellie thought for a moment before nodding, crawling back into bed and pressing herself as close as she could get against Nick. Before she could fall asleep he tapped her arm. "Will you talk to Jack again tomorrow? I really think it would help." She let out a sigh. 

"I don't know how it will help when I've already done it but I'll try." Not needing to respond Nick kissed her temple. 

"Goodnight Ellie. Sweet dreams. I love you." Ellie smiled at the reminder of an old saying between them. 

"Goodnight sweet dreams I love you too Nick." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miranda Lambert's song Well Rested


End file.
